


Five ways Sha're helped Daniel integrate into life on Abydos, without him realizing it

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Abydos, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways Sha're helped Daniel integrate into life on Abydos, without him realizing it

1\. They spend their first week married secluded in a tent away from the main family home, but later they must give it up and live in the main house. Sha're is thrilled to re-join her family, but Daniel is dreadfully uncomfortable at sleeping in the same room as her father and brother.

"It's not the sleeping, so much as it is the making love part," Daniel says later.

Sha're frowns at him quizzically. It's not as if her father and brother would intrude on their privacy by entering the sleeping area while they made love.

Daniel shrugs, a gesture that means confusion or disinterest, she has learned, though neither seem to apply here. "It's not the custom of my people," he says. He says this quite a bit. "On Earth--no, that's wrong... In America married couples have their own separate sleeping area and sex is generally something that's only done when they're alone. In their own room." He looks at her hopefully and must see her confusion. "Never mind. I'll...adapt, I guess."

It's not something she can fully understand, but she approaches her father and, after some conversation, he agrees to give them their own separate sleeping area. It's a horrible waste of space, and Daniel knows this and tries to refuse, but Sha're tells him it was her father's idea. A gesture to acknowledge his role in freeing their people. This is partly true. Those of high rank who came from Ra were always given their own sleeping area. Daniel, for once, doesn't question the special treatment.

Truly, she dislikes sleeping in the back area of the house. It feels isolated, and too much like the punishments she was subjected to as a child, being sent away on her own until she was fit to re-join her family. But Daniel is much more unrestrained when they make love here than he was in the common sleeping area, so it is a trade off she's willing to make.

2\. Daniel spends a great deal of his first three months on Abydos ill.

"Change in diet," he says. "My body needs to adapt."

Sha're watches him carefully, noting what makes him ill and what doesn't. _Bara_ root seems to always cause him to have stomach cramps no matter how little she puts in, so she takes it out of all of her dishes, despite Skaara's complaints. The tough cuts of _mastage_ meat, and the fatty hump, make him sick to his stomach. Sha're takes care to only give him the tongue, though usually the tongue is considered a treat and shared between all members of the family. Tea made of _hukei_ calms his stomach, but it is rare and expensive. Sha're has to grind an extra measure of flour every week to afford enough _hukei_ that she can give it to Daniel each night.

But when Daniel wakes in the morning, free of pain and illness, and smiles at her, it is worth the extra work.

3\. Daniel is given many liberties by the people of Abydos, but there are times when neither his role in freeing them from Ra nor his position as a son of Kasuf can save him from the ire of those he has offended. Sha're spends many hours explaining to others that Daniel did not mean offense, that his poor manners were because he simply did not know, that she will speak to him and try to keep it from happening again.

Sha're doesn't tell him about these meetings, but if she gets angry with him when he uses the wrong form of address with an elder, or refuses food that he should rightly accept...well, she is not without her reasons.

4\. When Sha're overhears Skaara and his friends planning to take Daniel on a _joka_ hunt, she informs him of all of just all of the things that Skaara will suffer if he goes though with his plan. There is no such thing as a _joka_ , it's a foolish game played by boys with too little to do. Some unsuspecting person (usually a child since no adult on Abydos is unfamiliar with the game, except Daniel) is told he will go on the hunt, taken into the desert, and subject to various tricks. She knows that Daniel would probably forgive them, and that none of them would let Daniel be seriously hurt, but she would prefer to spare Daniel the indignity and the sunburn.

Skaara does not even look in Daniel's direction for a full day after she confronts him, and Sha're suspects she has him suitably cowed, but she does take care to familiarize Daniel with the _joka_ hunt and other foolish tricks the boys play on each other, just in case.

5\. There's a spot on the wall surrounding the city where Daniel likes to go to sit and think. The rest of the Abydonians leave him alone, thinking that a scholar such as him should be left in peace. Sha're will allow him a half a day, maybe, before she thrusts a jar into his hands and tells him to go give water to the _mastage_.

Sha're doesn't know what she's doing, and neither does Daniel at the time, but she never lets him get too deeply into his own thoughts and the never treats him as anything but just another man. Everyone else is too deferential, too respectful when dealing with Daniel. Sha're laughs at him, and sometimes gets him aggravated just to pull him back into the real world. Without her, he would let himself become isolated, just let he let himself become isolated from everyone who might have cared for him on Earth.

Sha're can make him live outside of his own head like no one he ever met before. Later, it will be the thing he misses most about her.


End file.
